Call Me Maybe?
by SaimreGliko
Summary: A sweet little fanfiction about a woman who meets the infamous Clint Barton(Hawkeye) in a bar changing her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Tuesday evening. There was a light drizzly that could be seen through the foggy picture window in the front of the bar. It was mostly empty except a few stragglers who were fast clearing out. I served another single-malt whiskey on the rocks to one of the regulars, an older gentleman probably in his eighties or nineties who went by the nickname Bing, he would come in around 6:30 every night and have a few drinks with some other guys who frequented the place.

I always preferred working weekdays, I could do a little reading and didn't have to deal with the drunken idiots that littered the place every weekend. It's Pretty much a win-win situation.

I lazily wiped down the counter for the umpteenth time wondering when my shift would end. After a while I decided to start cleaning things up for the night. It was still a few hours till closing but business was pretty slow and there probably wouldn't be another customer all night so why not? You stacked some glasses behind the bar and filled the ketchup bottles on the tables.

It had been about half an hour and the last customer had just left when you heard the door creak open and as a man in jeans and a black coat walked in. He looked to be in his thirties with short hair, blue eyes, and a bitter look on his face. Being a bartender you saw guys like this all the time, problems with their marriage , stress at work, recent break-ups; some people drink for fun, others drink to forget and he was definitely part of the latter group.

I made my way over to where he sat in the corner slumped over the bar and asked "What can I getcha?"

"I'll have a Jack and Coke," he fidgeted with a coaster while waiting for his drink.

Set the drink in front of him as I pulled back a few stray strands of hair. "If you wanna talk I'm all ears." I mentioned offhandedly while rounding up stray bits of garbage crumpling them up and throwing them into the garbage. "Let me guess what's wrong... Is it a girlfriend? No wait, I got it... It's your job." I folded my arms across my chest leaning back slightly. "I find it helps to talk things out, just get it off your chest."

He took another sip of his drink as a small chuckle escaped his lips before he uttered in a low voice "Oh really? Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"What are you then? A spy? Assassin? Or is it a superhero?" I replied in a teasing tone before turning to quickly reorganize a few bottles.

"If you only knew..." the man bent forward resting his face in his hands.

Leaning up against the bar barely a foot away from his face and giving a soft smile I said "What is it then? "

He tilted his head up so we were now eye to eye "Guess you'll just have to find out."  
I gave him a quizzical look cocking my eyebrow and tilting my head to the side wondering what he meant.

Before I could question him any further he got up leaving some bills on the counter. Just as he got the the door I called out to him "Hey, I never caught your name."  
He turned and said "Clint, Clint Barton" then slipped out into the night.  
As I was grabbing the money off the counter I noticed a piece of paper. Picking it up I realized it was a phone number. Letting a small smile creep across my lips as I read the paper.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy so here's my number. Call me maybe?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since he first came into the bar and despite how cheesy his note was I was seriously considering calling him back.  
Since I had the day off I decided to call and invite him to have coffee. I dialed the number and waited for an answer counting in my head. 'One ring, two rings, three rings, come on, pick up already.'  
Finally he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me -, ya know... from the bar last Tuesday." I mentally scolded myself for sounding so lame.  
"Really? How've you been?"  
"Good. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee or something? I mean if your not busy or anything I -" Before I could finish making a fool of myself Clint cut me off.  
"Great, sounds great. I know a nice coffee shop a couple blocks over from where you work. Maybe you've heard of it, it's called Ground Support?"

"White building, blue doors, across from Links?"

"That's the one. Meet you there at noon?"

"Sounds great, I'll be there." I hung up the phone.

'Now what should you wear?'  
After changing shirts three times and cussing out my long auburn hair for being uncooperative I decided to throw it in a bun and call it good before heading out.

I turned the corner at Spring St. and W Broadway and spotted him leaning against the outside of the building, and by the looks of it he saw me too. Jogging to meet me halfway, he stopped in front of me with a mischievous look on his face "So, do you wanna start the 20 Questions or should I?"

"20 Questions? I don't even get a 'Hi, you look great.'?"

"Great? Those shoes with that belt? Gurl, what were you thinking?"

I almost fell over laughing as he stood with a hand on his hip and snapped his fingers.

We started walking toward the coffee shop again as I asked him what's his favorite color and why. We continued our little game asking each other questions about anything and everything. I found out Clint's' favorite color is purple, he once had a pet bird named Roger, and that he's pretty sure zebras are black with white stripes.  
The rest of our "date" was pretty uneventful. We ordered some coffee, joked around a little, and talked about everything from favorite foods to who was your favorite celebrity. It was nice to just sit down and talk with someone.  
Clint and I decided to make this a weekly thing, getting together for a an hour or two to just hang out. Sometimes we would have lunch or get ice cream and other times we just sat in the park enjoying each others company.

It had been a few weeks since I first met Clint and we had become fast friends. Most of the time he would ask me to tell him stories about the sleepy little Minnesota town I grew up in, how work had been, what books I'd been reading, or anything else he could think of. Sometimes it felt kind of weird, telling this man everything about me while he just listened, sort of like being interrogated but I pushed that thought out of my mind as we continued walking through the park. It still felt weird that I didn't know much about him so I decided to press the issue a little.

I slowed down to look him in the eye "Why don't we talk about you for a change?"

A slight frown formed on his face before he answered. "Because there's not much to talk about?"

He's definitely hiding something. I decided to poke around a little. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Really. I get up, go to work, do some target practice, talk to you, and go to bed."

'Target practice, maybe he's a cop or a hit man assigned to kill the mayor, probably the first option but the second could still be possible.' "Target practice? What, are you Clint Barton normal New York citizen by day, vigilante by night?"

A smile crept across his features at my last comment. "I plead the fifth."

Now he was just messing with me. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"It's what I do, my mission in life is to be difficult."

If he wants to get cute with me I decided to get cute with him too. "Well it's _my_ mission in life to ask questions."

From there the conversation turned into me asking questions and Clint turning the questions around at me. To be honest it kind of hurt that after everything I had told him about myself he didn't trust me enough to even tell me what his job was or where he grew up.

Looking down at my watch I sighed before turning back to look at Clint.  
"I think I'm gonna head home. See you next week?"

At my statement he turned to me preparing to take my arm. "It's getting dark out, maybe I should walk you home."

"It's 4:30."

He lifted up his sunglasses and stared up at the sky as he said "But I think I see a cloud that may or may not obscure the sun."

I rolled my eyes before saying with mock concern,"Well then we better get moving, I think I saw a grocery bag that may or may not become fixed to a windshield causing a massive accident that could possibly break a gas line blowing up the entire block."

Clint put his arm around my shoulders, "Glad you're seeing the severity of the situation."

Once we reached my apartment building we both stopped.

"Sooo, guess I'll just head up then." I fished around in my purse for my keys even though I knew they were in my pocket.

After what felt like an eternity of rummaging through my purse like an idiot he finally leaned in, only inches away from my face, tucking a strand of hair back behind my ear. This was it, he was finally going in for the first kiss. My heart was racing in anticipation when he open his mouth leaning in toward my ear.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner next week, there's some people I'd like you to meet."

'Well that was rather anti-climactic.' I pulled away slightly to flash him a coy smile before I answered him. "Ooh, aren't you worried they're going to tell me all your secrets?"

He rolled is eyes. "Is that a yes?"


End file.
